Komi Kingdomball
Коми Корольув Коми Короле́вство Королевство Коми |founded = August 2009 |ended = |image = Komi1.png |caption = totally not of commie |government = Absolute monarchy |personality = Revolutionary Cold Aggressive Neutral Really reluctant at times |language = Official: Komi Minority: Russian Nenets Serbian Udmurt |type = Communist Countryball |capital = Syktyvkarball |affiliation = Balkan Alliance |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy Shamanism Atheism |friends = of new ёрт! Communist Union-Monarchy of Khanty-Mansiball (sometimes) Финн-йӧгра ёрт |enemies = Communist Union-Monarchy of Khanty-Mansiball (rarely) Of get yuor ки off му! |likes = the cold |hates = |onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:Komiball |predicon = Komi |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = |bork = Commie Commie |food = reindeer, fish pie, vodka |status = is of alive |notes = am ог commie! }} Komi Kingdomball or Komiball is a country located west of the Ural Mountains in Europe. It occupies all of the former Komi Republic, Nenets Autonomous Okrug, and parts of the Arkhangelsk Oblast. In 2008, there was a strong anti-Russian sentiment in the Komi Republic, which lead to a civil conflict between the Komis, aided by Finland and others and Russia. At the end of August 2009, Russia announced the withdrawal of all Russian troops in territories held by the Komi Royal Force, which was the Komi Republic and most of the surrounding areas (the sparse density made it easy for the Komis to expand their territory). As part of a ceasefire agreement, the Komi Royal Force would give back parts of Kirov Oblast, Perm Krai, and the Arkhangelsk Oblast, in exchange for total independence. It is unknown what happened to Russia after that, as not long after Russia collapsed. Upon hearing rumours that the Russians might establish a state again, the government decided to beef up Komi Royal Force by retiring old Soviet artillery, military equipment and combat vehicles such as tanks (which was taken from the fleeing Russians) in favour of newer technology. It is also expanding its territory into former Russian lands in hopes of starting a colony in the Americas or in Africa (and to deter any Russian state reforming). Recently they have a dispute over fishing rights and territory overlapping in Arctic Ocean with Saxonyball and with the situation not getting any better after a Saxon Marine Corp shot dead a Komi fisherman off the coast of Komi controlled Svalbard. In response to this, Komi has set up artillery on the west coast of Ny-Ålesund and Barentsburg, and started patrolling its EEZ, which sometimes overlapped with Saxony's claims, leading to Saxony issuing a warning to Komi to "either stop playing around our territory, or we'll be playing in Syktyvkar". In 2024, the Komi Kingdom has decided on a referendum on whether their flag should be changed. Prime Minister Ölöksan Lavir stated that "Our flag looks like it belongs to a Nordic country but Komi isn't one. Even with the similarities with Finland next door, we as Komis are more influenced by Russia than the Nordics." They soon went ahead with the referendum and voting will end a couple days later. The results will be revealed (and the eventual change of the flag if it happens) in 3 years to prepare for logistical changes. Visa Policy of Komi Kingdom Administrative divisions (Кытш/Kytsh) *Arctic Region (Ойвыв Йыа кытш) *Ezhva Kytsh (Эжва кытш) *Murmansk Kytsh (Мурманск кытш) *Vorkuta Kytsh (Вӧркута кытш) *West Kytsh (Рытвыв кытш) *Yugyd va Kytsh (Югыд ва кытш) *Nenets Free Region (Яран асвеськӧдлан кытш/Ненэцие автономной ӈокрук) Gallery Europe.png ē.jpg Category:Countryballs Category:Komi Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:East Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Finno Ugric Category:Komi Kingdomball